


Moonlight

by marie_macgivens



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-08-05
Updated: 2013-01-20
Packaged: 2017-11-11 12:26:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 18,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/478538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marie_macgivens/pseuds/marie_macgivens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Xander goes away for the summer and comes back with different ideas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Moonlight spread across the horizon, letting shadows fall on the pair in a small clearing, then settling across the sculpted plains of muscled chest like silver. Sweat gleamed off the pale skin, giving the being an unearthly glow. His head hung not in defeat, but only in weariness, regrouping for the upcoming battle. Golden eyes rose to look at the only other figure in the wide spread meadow. She stood playing with the hilt of a golden dagger; her ruby hair falling perfectly down her back settling in sharp contrast against the white of robes. No emotion graced the hard plains of her face. Eyes as empty as the moonless night stared back at him

. . . waiting . . . watching . . . devouring.

The full moon had almost reached its peak when yet another women emerged from the forest. As of yet, that made eleven in the murky mist. Twelve women sat in the clearing meditating, chanting, and praying save one, who stood in the shadows watching the meadow in silence. Finally the last woman had emerged from the forest, signified by the standing of the other twelve.

"Now my brethren, our destiny can be fulfilled. Come let us begin."

The whisper came from the shadows and set the women in a flurry of motion. Four stone bowls were placed at each corner of the platform in the center of the meadow. The platform was made of midnight marble, carved into an X, standing about three to three and a half feet high.

"Now, my sisters, bring him, bring the demon."

The whisper hovered in the air. Eight of the twelve women walked over to the sagging form hanging from between two trees. They reached up four on each side grasping and wrenching his arms up and between his shoulder blades. A slight hiss of pain was all that was offered from the otherwise silent being. With much pushing, pulling, and dragging, the eight women brought the struggling demon over to the marble alter. They quickly secured him to each limb of the cold stone. Once fastened, four of them backed away, leaving the other four to finish what they all had started. The remaining women each took a stone bowl and offered it to a fifth who had walked up to join them. The bowls each contained a different blend of herbs. The two at the demon's head stooped to the ground and came up with foot long strips of battered leather each.

They tossed one end to the remaining two on the other side of his head, and then they sprung quickly forcing the battered leather between the snarling lips and bared fangs. Once completed, they began pulling the clenched jaws in opposite directions forcing them to open. When they had his mouth open revealing the vulnerable red inside, the fifth reached for one of the stone bowls, mixing the herbs with the liquid from a pitcher placed at the altar's base. Once it had formed a runny paste, she began pouring it into the demon's mouth.

When she had filled his mouth to brimming, she gave the others the signal causing them to release their hold on the leather straps. As soon as they were removed, the fifth quickly placed her bowl on the ground and forced the demon's lips to close. Next, she pinched his slightly aristocratic nose closed as she leaned down to his ear to whisper, "Swallow, demon, You know that eventually you will swallow, the need for air will get the better of you . . . Yes, I know you don't need it, but the mind is a funny thing. It still wants it. Yes, you can already feel it, can't you: the pressure in your chest, the burning in your lungs, your throat tightening up. Ah yes. Now, Swallow!"

Finally it ended. As she said, the need for air was his downfall. When he had consumed the herbs and lay gasping for air, she turned to the one woman still hidden in the shadows.

"He shall be ready in a few moments, My Lady."

The women formed a semi-circle around the gasping demon, watching with eager anticipation as his member began to show the affects of the herbs. Slowly rising and flushing a deep purple; thick veins running over the swelling organ.

As the flesh stretched and throbbed, hisses and whimpers seeped from the top of the stone. When it seemed as though the flesh would never stop growing, it settled down, filled to the point of bursting. Two of the women walked up to the platform, each with a pitcher made of fine oak in her hand. As one, they tipped the contents slowly over the heaving chest muscles, starting over the nipples, causing a yelp to be ripped from clenched fangs. The oil that had been heated next to the fire, was poured in a constant stream, coating the skin in a fine layer.

Only one piece of flesh was spared. The mix instantly turned all that it touched a deep pink, not quite hot enough to burn red. The fine scent of elm and lavender drifted over the valley, burning the captive's sensitive nose, searing its way forever in his mind. Only when they had the clenching muscles coated, did they risk coming closer. Finally, a whisper was heard.

"Here, Mistress. He is ready for you now."

The figure slowly moved out of the trees. The wind picked up, blowing through the ruby strands that flowed out from behind the woman. She was no beauty, just a very ordinary looking girl. One would never pick her out among the others; they were all very plain looking women. In a way, that was worse than if they had been the most perfect of all creation. Lips peeled back, the demon snarled as she approached, continually pulling at the bindings. Sparkling emerald eyes met liquid gold and for almost the first time in a long while, bone chilling fear began to consume him.

 

~*~*~*~*~

 

"Spike! Spike!"

The pure voice of a young woman filled the night sky; her worried gaze scanned the graveyard for any sign of the familiar form.

Just let him be alright! her heart begged. But deep in her soul, forboding echoed.

"I'm sure he's fine, Dawn," the blond witch said, hoping to reassure the girl that she had begun to think of as a sister.

"Yeah, Spike's probably just off sulking," came from the redhead witch.

The watcher was ominously silent. They had been searching for three days now. Dawn had gotten worried when the vampire had not come to visit her like he normally did. Willow, Giles, and Tara all assumed he had gone to beat up some demons after the last argument with Buffy, and were surprised when Dawn came to the shop without him.

Now, they were searching all over town hunting for their missing vamp. Tara stopped and looked around, the breeze lifting her hair in little puffs. Dawn reached out and touched the blonde's arm. "What's wrong, Tara? What is it? Do you sense something?"

The witch reached around, gently petting the girl's hand, and let out a soft sigh. "Maybe..."

"Let's go! Tara, if you think you've found something, we should go." Dawn whispered. Turning, she yelled down to the other two. "Tara and I are going on ahead. Keep looking, we'll find you later!"

Giles looked around at the quiet tombs. "Alright Dawn, but be careful!"

Please, please be alright Spike! Dawn thought.

But it was not meant to be. What she found would haunt the young woman for the rest of her life.

 

~*~*~*~*~

 

Flames crackled softly into the chilly night air. Slight wisps of steam rose from the stones that contained the fire. Shadows danced and flickered over the battered form resting at its edge. Dawn leaned on the wall at the fire's edge. Eyes closed, but hearing every shift and creak in the house as a threat, her nerves were strung tight and if not for the dire need of the situation, she would have broken down and fell apart.

Spike gave a quiet whimper and the sleeping bag that lay over him began to shake. Dawn quickly scurried over to him, reaching over to get a bowl of water. Dipping the washcloth, she laid it on his brow causing him to flinch slightly. The liquid stung the cuts on his face that matched his whole body. The bruising flowed from each cut, spreading from patch to patch until it looked like his skin was shades of blue, purple and black. Dawn reached up, lightly petting his hair.

When she had found him, she was sick several times before she was able to help him. She had no idea that someone could do something so incredibly evil and vile to another living being. His skin had small needle marks and slivers of wood had been weaved throughout his body along with burns. Dawn ran her hand gently through what was left of the white blond hair. It looked as if someone had taken a knife to his hair, just hacking chunks away until it was an uneven mess. Whip marks crossed the inside of his arms and legs. There were more wounds than she could count. Again, he shifted and whined in pain, tossing his head.

"Please ......Please ..........no more ...please no more."

The softly whimpered words caused fury to leap in her eyes and her hands to tremble as she turned to reach for the water bottle she had set aside. Taking a deep breath, she turned to the battered demon; carefully slipping a hand beneath his neck, she lifted his head.

"Here, Spike, try and drink this."

Placing the rim to his lips, she tilted the bottle slightly. As the warm liquid trickled in his mouth, he began to struggle weakly, to turn his head away

"No... Not again.... please ....not again....no more. " The words broken and hoarse, with muffled sobs.

"Spi-Spike. It's alright now. It's Dawn, we found you. It's alright." She swiftly set the blood down and brushed her hands through his hair.

"Look, Spike. Look at me. Come on, it's okay."

She whispered soothingly to the sobbing vamp. Slowly, as if afraid it was a dream or trick, he blinked up at her and with all the grace of a falling tree, buried his face into her lap, arms wrapping around her tiny waist. Hard wrenching sobs were shaking his shoulders and shuddering through his body. Dawn bent over her broken, tormented friend as if she would guard him from any perceived threat, rocking him gently while humming softly.

Lightly stroking his hair, she whispered, "Are you all right?"

A choking laugh of despair floated up from her lap. "Do I look bloody all right to you? My god!" the rasp was harsh and sad at the same time.

"OK, that was a dumb question, I get it. Here, try to drink some blood, please.."

Spike shuddered, but was too weak and tired by this point to argue.

Dawn once again tipped the bottle to his lips, only this time he quietly drank, the fight gone with the first drop on his tongue. When she thought he might have had enough, she took the bottle away and gently laid him back down, pulling the sleeping bag back up to his chin. Almost as soon as she took the bottle away, he relaxed and was asleep.

Dawn stood, looking to the door where she knew Tara was watching. Tara walked over, sitting with her back to the flames alongside the wounded man, placing her hands on her lap.

"I'll watch him"

Dawn sighed, "Thank you, I'll be right back."

Dawn walked out of the crypt. Turning her back to the crypt wall, she ran her hand through her hair, thinking of the first time she had met Spike and the fact that they were friends now. With a final shudder, she vowed to do whatever she could to help and protect her friend.


	2. Chapter 1

Part One

The door clicked quietly shut behind the exhausted young man. Sawdust, sweat and heat permeated the air as he placed his tool belt on the hook. He slumped down in a chair to take off his mud caked boots. Passing through the kitchen, he grabbed a beer on his way to the shower. Stripping down, he stepped into the steam. Xander sighed, laying his head against the warming tile, and sipped his beer.

He had just had a full day's work and was getting ready to head out to patrol with Buffy and the gang. But after his summer away, things just hadn't been the same. There seemed to be a distance between them that had not been there before.

Sure, when they had gone off to college it had been bad, but this was different, Xander thought, as he poured some gel into his hand.

One of the wives of the guys at the site had given him the gel, after he pulled his shoulder so bad right after he got back. It worked well, soothing the aches and pains.

Stepping back under the spray, he sighed. Another discovery he'd realized over the summer, was that not all demons were bad. Most of the time, the ones they had come across on patrol were baddies or just fledges straight out of the grave, too hungry and stupid to know better.

A lot of the guys at the site were demons of some sort, or half breeds who were just trying to take care of their families. Shutting off the water and drying, Xander looked at the clock.

"Great."

He was running late. Hurrying through his routine, Xander grabbed an apple on his way out the door. Jogging to his car, he thought again about his girls. They seemed so different from when he left.

Willow was all about her witchcraft and Buffy was even more about the slaying, if that was possible. Anya was leaving with Giles for England. Big shocker there, the money obsessed girl leaving with the independently wealthy older man, yeah such a shocker. Tara was about the same, still a calm and steadying presence. Dawn though, Dawn was as changed as her sister and Wills. But where they gave him the wiggins, Dawnie made him swell with pride. She reminded him of her mother.

She now stood up to her sister and won at times, and wasn't afraid to stand for what she thought was right. The other big shocker was she had learned to fight. He wasn't sure where, but now she kicked butt. What really threw him even more than Dawn, was Spike. He was much more subdued and quiet. No snarking, no smoking, the only one he even talked to was Dawn and maybe Tara. If he hadn't been looking for it, he would have said Spike wasn't even breathing.

From the times he had lived with the vamp, Xander knew that the guy didn't have to breathe, but it took a lot to make him stop, the habit was so deeply ingrained. Spike had once told him that Darla hadn't liked the fact that he did it, so tried to torment it out of him. By the time Angelus had found them, he was almost ash, but still breathing. To see Spike so still was scary. And the guy never looked him in the eye anymore. It reminded Xander of himself, before moving out of his parent's house. There were those nothing-to-see-here vibes, and he really didn't want to face what that meant considering Spike was still chipped. Xander sighed as he pulled up to the Magic Box. This was not going to be fun.

The bell over the door danced to a deceptively merry tune, as Xander stepped inside.

"Hey, guys, " he called cheerfully, shaking his head as Willow just lifted a hand in his direction, never even looking away from the book she was studying. Making his way over to the counter, he could hear a steady rhythm coming from the training room.

Spike was sitting on the upper stairs, with Dawn on the lower steps, slowly and steadily sharpening a short sword. Giles and Tara were coming out of the back office talking over the shop books. Since he was leaving, he had gifted the magic shop to her.

Anya looked up from where she was stocking behind the counter. "Good evening, Xander."

Hopping up on the counter, he turned to Giles. "Hey G-man, how goes the packing and paper working? Got any big nasties for us to read up on tonight?"

Giles leveled a look at Xander. "How many..." he trailed off as Dawn, Tara, Anya and Xander chimed in to finish it off, "...times do I have to ask you not to call me that?"

They all grinned at each other and chorused, "At least once more, G-man."

They all laughed and Giles just grinned indulgently at them. "Yes, well," he said with a small chuckle.

"What's so funny out here? God knows, I could use a laugh." Buffy sniped as she came out, taking the tape off of her hands. "Oh, Xander's here, guess that explains that. Did you bring any good munchies? No? Jeez, you would think you might be at least a little useful," she said as she looked around the room.

"Jeez, Buff, bad night?" Xander asked with an arched brow.

Dawn looked up from her wet stone. "No, she's just a bitch," she said calmly, without emotion at all. Xander was taken aback.

Buffy huffed out, "Whatever." and turned to Giles. "Anything we need to look up or can I go patrol?"

He shook his head. "No, go on."

Buffy grabbed her coat and Xander cocked his head as she paused in the doorway and a strange smirk crossed her face, it gave him the chills. "Spike, why don't you come with me and actually earn your keep tonight?"

Xander watched Spike closely and saw him flinch, just slightly, and pale a bit. But he shifted to get up and follow her, Buffy stood with a look of subtle triumph.

Dawn cut in. "Sorry Buffy, but I need help with my homework tonight and I need him to help me."

Dawn's eyes had a hard glint to them that Xander had never seen before. What is going on around here? The triumphant look had crashed and there was a storm building in Buffy's eyes when Willow spoke up for the first time that evening.

"It's ok, Buffy, I need to talk to him when they're done anyway." At this, Spike's face went bone white and his head dropped.

Buffy shared a look with the red witch and let out a hard laugh. "Sure, sure." she said on her way out the door.

Leaving them puzzled and Dawn looking murderous, glaring daggers at the door till Spike leaned over and whispered something in her ear. She nodded and sat back down to lean against his leg.

Yes, yes, Xander thought, something is going on here and I am going to find out what!

A feeling of dread settled in his stomach, but resolve firming his spine. If anyone had been looking right then, they would have noticed the green reflective shine flashing across his eyes.


	3. Part 2

Part Two

It was a few weeks later before Xander was able to get Dawn to patrol with him alone. Any time he had tried to talk to Dawn or get Spike to shoot pool, get a beer or something, Buffy and/or Willow had some reason for him not to. Dawn was only with him now because Buffy had ordered Spike to go with her and Giles had backed her up saying something about a Buggypuff demon or something like that.

He thought back to when Willow had done her forget spell. After it had lifted, he had realized that when they got their memories back, he got all his memories back. He could remember training as a solider and some of the battles he had fought. Which was kinda cool, but what really got him was the hyena, which was much, much stronger... oh yeah, he had all of her memories. There was a tug of war at times when the instincts of the dominate female clashed with the soldier's will and with what he wanted to do.

During the time he spent away, he spent a lot of time researching the spotted hyena. What he found made him want to laugh and cry at the same time. He finally decided that the leader had picked him because his mind and memories felt like home. Xander found that hyenas patrolled too and females were more likely to lead border patrol and clan wars.

When groups of intruders were sensed near the territorial borders, a cooperative attack would be initiated to drive them away. These "clan wars" were characterized by coordinated rushes and attacks by both parties, as well as frequent vocalizations to call in reinforcements. Actual physical contact was a rarity, but sometimes injury and death occurred from severe biting.

* And damn didn't that sound familiar * he thought.

Casting a sideways look at Dawn, he asked, "Soooooo........ Dawnie, can I ask you a question?"

She gave a small smile. "You just did."

Xander rolled his eyes and bumped his shoulder against hers as they walked along.

"OK, so another one then. What's going on with everyone? The only ones not acting wiggy are Tara, Giles and Anya. What did I miss here, Dawnie?"

Dawn stopped walking and with a sigh, turned to look at the man she thought of as a brother. She fingered the dagger strapped to her belt.

"A lot, Xander, a lot."

It looked like she was going to start explaining, when a loud snap was heard off to their right. Both spun around, dropping into a fighting crouch, fists and daggers ready. Xander motioned to Dawn to start making their way to a nearby crypt for cover. Creeping along, they could hear footsteps. There were a lot of them.

Xander stood against the wall, head high and slightly cocked. His mouth closed and shoulders erect, listening to the sound of the footfalls moving closer and the breathing that went with it. Leaning into Dawn, his voice barely there, he whispered.

"Human. Five, maybe six, males."

Dawn gave him a strange look, leaning around the side wall before quickly slamming back against the wall. She gave him a look filled with ice and steel.

"Soldiers."

 

~*~*~*~*~

 

On the far side of town, down in a dark basement, there was a secret door leading to a candlelit room. The sent of lavender and cloves filled the space. Hard oak flooring gleamed wetly in the flickering flame save for the lines in the flooring that flickered all on their own, with nothing as iridescent as candlelight. These lines curved and twisted, forming a pentagram. At each point, a dark stone pulsed with raw uncut gems- ruby, emerald, sapphire, amber and garnet. Ruby at the top most point, next clockwise sat the sapphire, then amber, garnet, and emerald.

At the edges of the room, stood a dozen shrouded women, their black robes making them nearly invisible, swaying in time with the chants sighing through the air. Against the far wall a lovely table sat, carved engravings stark against white silk, a blinding contrast against the dark wood. Two massive midnight black candles sat on golden pedestals, where a matching bowl lay in between them waiting. In front of the bowl, an elegant double-edged dagger had been heated to a peacock blue color. It was a hand engraved ricasso with Celtic interlace on the face of the blade. A handle of lacquered bone, framed by hand carved brass quillions. In all, an exquisite weapon.

In the center of the pentagram knelt a trembling pale figure, heavy iron cuffs anchored his wrist to the floor along with his knees and ankles. The only clothing he wore was a single gold arm band with two solid gold bars wrapping the top and bottom of the band, with gold vine weaving connecting them. Fine leaves sprouted off the vines with tiny fruit. At the center of the band, a small emerald sat surrounded by claws of garnet, a pair of square rubies framed the jewels. The band was sealed tightly his flesh.

As the white robed lady stepped up to the table to pick up the dagger, the chanting grew faster. Turning with bowl and dagger in hand, she glided over to the bent back, placing the bowl under his bare chest. She slowly dragged the blade from one side to the other, the cuts bone deep. Now, bleeding freely a whimper could be heard under the chanting. Unhurried carving began to appear in the soft flesh of the poor being's back. If it had not been so gruesome, the design would have been pretty.

When it was finished the raw gems were glowing, the pulse of them almost a living thing. The bowl was almost full when the banded arm gave out, as its jewels flashed and joined their counterparts' thrumming. The figure walked around the circle three times three, dropping a bit of blood onto the stones at each pass, feeding them as payment. Finally, the chanting reached its crescendo, red hair spilled back as the white robed person tipped her head back and began to drink the stolen blood. As she did, black and gold sparks shot out of the gem stones into the whimpering bloody form at its center. At the first spark, he began to scream.

 

~*~*~*~*~

 

"What?" Xander growled back at her.

They both peeked back around in time to get the second biggest shock of the night. It had Xander planning escape strategies in the back of his mind. Buffy walked out of the woods straight at the uniformed men, a big smile on her face.

"Riley, Hello."

Said man stepped toward her with a warm smile of his own and a kiss.

"Buffy, I didn't think you were going to make it tonight."

She shrugged, leaning into him."I had to drop the pet vamp off with his nanny."

They shared a look that had Dawn gripping the dagger harder and green flashing in Xander's eyes.

Riley and Buffy shared another kiss before he asked "So when are you going to bring your pet back to play again. The boys and I had so much fun last time."

The other men in the clearing whooped laugher, nodding in agreement which had Buffy giggling and Dawn slapping both hands on Xander's chest to keep him still. Dawn looked up at Xander's face and really saw him for the first time in the weeks he had been back.

His lips were pulled back in a snarl, and his eyes green. A sub vocal growl rumbled in his chest as she felt where her hands were pressed, a low whine coming out of his throat.

"Xander, not now and not yet. There are bigger problems than them." That got the snarl turned on her. Dawn smacked him hard on his chest again.

"Don't you growl at me! I have been working on this all summer! I won't let you fuck it up by being hotheaded!" That seemed to snap Xander back to himself as he looked down at her.

"Sorry, Dawnie." He said with a small grin.

They both tensed as they turned back to watch the solders walk away, with Riley and Buffy cuddled up together. Stepping back out into the clearing when it was clear, Dawn and Xander looked at each other.

"We need to talk."


	4. Part 3

Part Three

Dawn and Xander ended up back at Spike's crypt. Dawn went in, but came back out when Xander didn't follow.

"Well, are you coming?" she asked with a faint sign of impatience. When Xander shook his head and went to sit against a tree. Dawn sneered at him.

"It's clean, you know. No dead bodies or anything." Xander looked at her in disapproval.

"I know that. I lived with the vamp before, remember?"  
She flinched slightly at that and flushed with embarrassment. "Oh." Xander tipped his head back to look at the stair filled sky, and sighed. "That's his home, Dawn. If I went in there without his invite, he would have to move it because then he would no longer feel safe there." Rolling his head back and forth against the bark, he finished. "It'll be hard enough that I'm this close and know where it is."

Dawn looked at him with her eyes wide and jaw somewhat slack, he thought that for the first time since he got back, Dawn looked like the kid he left behind.

"You mean you're not going in for his comfort?" she asked.  
Xander tapped his head against the tree, not answering. "So, tell me what in the hell is going on around here?"

Dawn settled down across from him and told him about that summer with Spike going missing, finding him, about his increasing fear of Willow and Buffy. How, no matter how much blood she got for him, he was steadily growing weaker, and her vow to help her friend. Dawn told Xander of taking extra classes in fighting at the mall and weaponry on-line, of how Tara was teaching her some witch things. By the time the whole story was done, Dawn had her head on Xander's lap, sobbing.

The stress of the summer now catching up to her; there was a safe haven to let down her guard down finally. He bent over the sobbing young woman, making soft chuffing grunts mixed with a growl so low and quiet that it sounded like a purr, all the while stroking the chestnut waves spilling across the grass.

After awhile, Dawn sat up, wiping her eyes "So, are you going to tell me? What's with the eyes, growls and the whole grr thing?"

So in turnabout, Xander told her everything that he found out over the summer. The spell, solider, hyena, everything. He had just finished talking when his head snapped up, and cocked to the side.  
Dawn this time watched closely, and she could see the shine that filmed over his eyes that she had noticed before, along with the head tilt. But Dawn now saw what she had missed before. How the hair on the back of his head actually lifted and bristled. Also, how his hands automatically went for the weapons hidden on his person, that she had missed, they were so well hidden. Taking a couple of deep breaths, Xander relaxed.

"It's Spike."

Moving slowly, as if feeling every one of his 150 years, his arms wrapped around himself and his head down. The first time he stumbled, they were on their feet, the second had them running. The third time, Spike stumbled and went crashing but before he could hit the ground, Xander lept the remaining distance. Lifting him up, Xander carried Spike over to where they had been sitting. As he started to check for wounds or blood-whatever was making Spike so weak-but was frozen by Dawn's scared whisper.

"Xander?"

She was staring down at the hand she had been petting Spike's face with. which was coated in silver ash.

"Shit!" Xander muttered.

Yanking a knife out of his boot, he ran it neatly along the skin of his forearm, deep enough to flow freely. Gently opening Spike's mouth, he placed his dripping arm over the cold lips, softly stroking the still throat with his other hand. When Spike took a huge convulsive swallow, grabbed Xander's arm and began to gulp the warm fluid frantically. Xander looked over to where Dawn was sitting. He could see her sliding the mask back in place, a slow hardening of her features like clay baking.

"Sit up by his head and talk to him. He trusts you, let him know he;s safe." Xander told her gently.

Dawn nodded, wiping the few remaining tears from her eyes, sitting by Spike's head. She leaned down to whisper in his ear. Xander was carefully monitoring his blood loss and Spike's intake. *That's enough, Harris. Too much more and we won't be good to anyone,* came the faint ghosting whisper across his mind from the soldier .

Looking from Spike to Dawn, he asked, "You ready to go next?" She nodded.

"OK, get ready. We'll have to make this quick or we're going to lose him."

He handing her the knife, and they quickly traded places. With Spike's head on his lap, Xander bent, placing his head on Spike's. Dawn heard the same quiet chuffs and growling purr that Xander had used on her and, to her surprise, the tension that ran through Spike eased, his body slowly going lax. After a few minutes, the vampire began to stir, pulling his mouth away and softly licked at the cut. Xander leaned back as Spike blinked up at them, still licking his lips.

"Whaaat?....who?...Whelp?" came the soft whisper. Xander leaned back into view, "May I go into your home, Spike?" he asked.

Spike just blinked up at him for a long moment.

"Yeah, mate, just let me ..." He said, as he tried to sit up. Xander pulled him into his arms and surged to his feet.

Dawn hurried over to swing the crypt door open. Spike took in a breath to argue about being carried, but just exhaled and lay his head down on the strong shoulder, too tired. Xander laid his burden down by the edge of the ladder. "OK, when I holler, give Spike a shove over," he said as he jumped down.

A faint " Oi!" could be heard.

"Alright," he called up once he was ready. Spike slumped over and was caught by strong arms.

"I'm going to heat up some more blood, all right?" Dawn called down before disappearing over the lip once again.

"Okay." Xander answered as he walked over to the bed, sitting Spike down once again. As he knelt, reaching for the laces of Spikes boots, he asked  
"Can you get your coat off?"

Instead of answering, he slowly shrugged it off before hunching over.  
Xander had pulled off Spike's boots and shirt, and was reaching for his belt when Spike said, "So, you gonna join in with the rest of your little gang then, mate?"

His blue eyes staring blankly up at the cracked stone. Xander started, looking up from where he had gotten the jeans down and off. He was running his hands up and down the bare legs.

"Huh?" When no reply was forthcoming, Xander went back to what he was doing, missing the tear that ran down the pale cheek as Spike turned his head to the wall, compulsively running his hands up and over thin hips, belly, chest, and shoulders.

When Dawn came down with the mugs, Xander pulled the covers over Spike. "I couldn't find any wounds or blood that could have him in that condition," he said quietly to her. Turning back to Spike, he reached over to help him sit up. But before his hands could close over his upper arms, the vampire let out a high pitched, pain filled yelp. Clutching his left hand to his chest, Xander backed away until he was leaning against the far wall, and slid into a crouch. Dawn looked at him and Spike's head whipped around, eyes wide.

"What....was....THAT?" came the harsh croak as Xander lifted his head, eyes glowing bright green. Spike and Dawn shared a look. "We don't know. I can't see anything and Spike's not allowed to talk about it."

"Huh." Xander said, stepping closer. "What do you mean not allowed to talk about it?"  
Dawn sighed as she helped Spike to sit up, and handed him a mug. " The nearest I can figure is that it's a spell. Whenever he tries to talk about it, his chip goes off." Spike nodded in agreement, sipping his blood.

"A spell?" Xander reached again for Spike's arm, pausing before actually touching him. "May I?"  
Startled blue eyes flashed up at him, then a slight smirk settled over his face.

"Bit late for askin', ain't it whelp? You felt everything else up, but yeah, go ahead." He snorted, shaking his head at Xander's confused look, then at the slow flush that filled his face.

"Oh." Xander looked over at Dawn, then back at Spike.

"I'm sorry, I was asking advice and I still get a distracted when I talk to them." At Spike's puzzled glance, Dawn said "I'll fill you in later."

Looking back at Spike's arm, green backlit brown as Xander ran his fingers down from the shoulder until he came to mid bicep. Hissing through clenched teeth, he pulled a pen from his pocket, marking the spot where his fingers began to burn. He repeated the process again in reverse until there was a double ring around Spikes arm. Xander stepped back, shaking his hand out slightly to relieve some of the sting.

"What is that!?" Dawn asked. Spike just shrugged and Xander looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Dawn, give me your hand for a sec, please?" Holding out her arm, Xander carefully and gently reopened the cut she had used to feed Spike outside.

"OK, wipe a bit on the marked spot."

"Now hold it right there, Whelp-" Spike started, slamming his mug down on the bedside table. Dawn interrupted him. "It'll be alright, Spike." Her eyes were calm and steady on his.

He stared at her for a long moment. "Alright, Lil' Bit, just don't want to see you hurt." he said softly

Taking a deep breath, she dipped her fingers into the pooling blood on her wrist and reached out, lightly painting a line through the marks. Dark red and black sparks shot out of the marks. They watched with shocked eyes as brilliant green and gold sparkles burst out of the blood and consumed the dark sparks before fading into Spike's skin, revealing shining gold where the blood had been.

Dawn and Spike turned stunned looks to Xander's thoughtful one


	5. part 4

Part Four

After Xander had found footprints around the crypt, he had asked Spike if he would like to move in with him. Spike's refusal was immediate and adamant, his face haunted. So Xander let the matter drop for now.

"Well, you can stay tonight then."

They made the slow trip in silence. Dawn got ready to go, telling them "If I don't get home tonight, Buffy will get suspicious." Her voice was colored with contempt, " and then she'll just go snooping. That's the last thing we need."

They both gave her hugs. After shutting the door, Xander turned to see Spike once again huddled in on himself.

"I know it's early for you, but I need to get to bed." Xander stopped mid-sentence as Spike's eyes widened in fear and he began to back away.

"Spike, what's wrong?" he asked as he backed away, hands low at his sides watching Spike as he trembled.

"It's all right," he said. "I just wanted to show you your room 'cause I need to get up early, but I didn't know if you wanted to stay up and watch some T.V, ya know with you being a creature of the night and all."

And score one for the stupid babbling he thought as he watched Spike visibly relax as he talked.

Spike nodded his head. "Yeah Whelp, a bed sounds right nice, been a long night, ya know." He heaved a sigh and ran a weary hand through his hair, grimacing as it tugged.

Xander stood watching this for a moment, a soft flutter forming in his belly. "Here, why don't you have the shower first while I set your bedroom up for you, wasn't really expecting company." he said with a leery smile wondering if that would set Spike off again. But the other man just nodded had headed in the direction Xander had pointed out earlier to Dawn.

Xander went into the guest room and pulling out his spare sheets, set  
about making the bed in folds of soft scarlet cotton. placing a large electric blanked in the middle of the sheets. Turning it on high, he left the room with one final glance around.

He pulled out a bag of blood and a mug, popping it in the microwave and left a note on the table where Spike could find it. At the ding, he grabbed the mug wrapping a towel around it to help hold the heat and placed it with the note.

Heading to bed, he paused at the bathroom door intending to holler goodnight when the muffed weeping reached his ears. Dropping his hand and leaning against the door he sighed, debating what to do. A moment later he decided to just go on to bed.

 

~*~*~*~*~

 

Before his alarm could go off, a scream ripped through the dark house. Xander bolted out of bed and raced down the hall where he saw Spike sprawled on the floor screaming, back arched. The jewels on his arm band glowing crimson, but before he could cross the room the glowing flared, tearing another howl from the withering vampire, then winking out.

Xander flinched as the Hyena slammed to the forefront of his mind.

Clan, Help, Stronger, the yipping growl rumbled.

Then gripped his head as the Soldier ghosted through.She's right let her out then let the vamp drink you, she will make your blood stronger.

Shaking his head, he took a halting step towards the form on the floor.

All right, but you go back after understand?! Xander thought to the hyena and got a yip in answer.

Xander drifted to the back of his mind and felt the warm brush of fur and heat as the hyena lept past.

 

~*~*~*~*~

 

Spike tried lifting his head with a groan. Then deciding it just bloody well hurt too much to keep it there, let it fall back. Curling his aching body in a ball and cradling his arm to his chest, Spike let a soft whine escape his throat, his sodding arm felt like someone had replaced the bone with a hot poker.

He jumped in surprise when an answering whine came from beside him. He jolted again when he saw the whelp next to him in the bed. Then the cerulean gaze narrowed, he noticed something was off with the boy when he saw gleaming chartreuse looked back at him. Brown head tilted to the side as the soft whine came again, as if in question. Tanned hands reached for him, pulling him up against a bare chest.

Spike couldn't figure out what was going on as his head was tucked under Xander's chin.They were now laying back to chest leaned up against the headboard. Solid arms draped around his shoulders and powerful legs braced his own. He was surrounded and it felt........safe. One tanned wrist moved up to nudge at his lips, a deep rumbling growl rolled out from under him as the man behind him began an odd purr. It almost reminded Spike of his Sire's purr.

Soft puffing breaths brushed against the back of his head as he was nuzzled closer to the offered wrist, Spike sighed "I can't bite you, you berk. Chipped, remember?"

That provoked a snarl as the arm was yanked away. Spike flinched involuntarily even as he hated himself for the act, waiting to get hit. Much to his surprise, all that fallowed was a sharp yelp and the sent of blood. Then it was back torn and dripping. Spike felt the hunger rip through his belly even though he had just fed the night before. When the wet flesh touched his mouth once more, Spike latched on drinking greedily.

The blood hit his gut with the punch of aged brandy and tasted like heat, sunshine and dust......and power .....a lot of power, more than the man alone should have had.

 

~*~*~*~*~

 

Xander's other arm slowly stroked up and down the silky flesh under his hand as he gradually came back to himself and the hyena retreated.

Leaning down, he whisper into Spike's ear " Shhhh.... That's enough ....That's right, ease up."

Spike let go of his wrist with one final lick closing the ragged bite, settling back against the boy and pressing his ear next to the steady heart with drowsy contentment. Xander eased them back down onto the mattress, pulling the blanket up over them. He glanced at the spare alarm he had in here for guests and set it to wake them up in time for the Scooby meeting tonight. He laid back down. Pulling Spike close, he purred in contentment, feeling the Solder brush his mind and the ruff fur of the hyena drift over like a ghost.

Later that day after they had showered, eaten and the sun went down, Spike and Xander found themselves at the Magic Box. They had picked up pizza and soda on their way over, everyone was busy munching while Giles passed out patrol assignments.

"OK, I want Dawn and Xander to take the East end. Tara and Willow, you take the South. Buffy, you and Spike take the West and North sections of town."

Dawn started to protest the pairing, but paused at the slight growl from Xander. He gave a small shake of his head. Grabbing weapons, they headed out turning in different directions. When they had turned the corner, Xander doubled back.

"What are you doing?" Dawn asked. Xander looked over his shoulder, not stopping

"Spike's with Buffy. Where do you think she's taking her pet?"

"Oh, I know where she's taking him and what they are going to be doing, but what can I do besides have blood and bandages ready to patch him up with after?" Dawn snapped.

Xander whipped around with a snarl. "Maybe not, But. I. Can!"

A deep rumble began and as she watched, his hair bristled and his muscles swelled. Throwing his head back, a shriek was ripped from his throat, echoing across the night. It was answerd by a chorus of howls and even the scream of a wildcat miles out. A shudder swept down Dawn's back as Xander's body settled as if on springs coiled and ready.

They set out at a fast lope, eating up the distance to the cemetery where they had found the solders before. As they neared the clearing, Xander dropped into a hunting crouch while Dawn shadowed him, gripping the hilts of her daggers. The man's head cocked to the side, whipping around as soft sounds filtered through the breeze. Following the sounds, the pair came up to a family mausoleum, its' door slightly open and a faint flickering light flowing out. Xander crept up, leaning around to look inside.

There were two men and Spike. One of the bastards was over in the corner guzzling what looked like JD and the other was busy with Spike. Xander had to bite down on a growl when he saw Spike. They had him chained over the smallest sarcophagus. It looked to be a young child's. It was only long enough to brace Spike's shoulders to his ass. There were iron cuffs on his wrists, ankles, knees and elbows, bright new chains connected each arm to a leg. wrists pulled back to meet ankle and knees brought up to elbows.

That left him straddling the marble open to whatever their sadistic minds could come up with. There was a heavy cloth around Spike's head, wrapping his eyes, ears and nose, but leaving the top of his head free along with his mouth and chin. There was a heavy D ring though the back. Attached to this was a small clip which led to a thin leather cord that ran taunt down his spine and over his hips to twine around his balls so any forward movement yanked painfully, while keeping his head up high.

Xander turned back to Dawn. "Your objective is to get the vamp. In and out. No talking, No fighting." When he saw her open her mouth to argue, he bared his teeth at her.

"NO. Fucking Arguments or I will knock your ass out and go in without you!"

Dawn snapped her mouth shut and gave a hard nod. Turning back, Xander pulled out a gun with one hand and a throwing dagger with the other. Stepping into the doorway, he let out a vicious snarl, causing the two men inside to freeze, one in the act of lifting his bottle and the second in the act of raping Spike's mouth.

Xander fired of his pistol and threw the dagger at the same time, hitting one between the eyes and the other in the throat. As he went over to check that they were dead, Dawn ran over to the poor vamp, cutting the cord on his back first, allowing his head to sag, panting through his mouth.

After checking the chains, she found the only thing she could remove was the damn mask. Dawn quickly cut through the laces at the back. Spike blinked, gasping at the sudden brightness. She gently ran her hand over his hair, leaning his head on her shoulder.

Glancing over found Xander dragging the guy he stabbed, still alive, over to the other sarcophagus. Dropping him there, he moved over to where they were. Sliding to his knees, he unlocked the iron and chains with the key he had found in the dead guy's pockets. When he was completely free, Xander and Dawn helped him to his feet. Xander nodded to the door, looking at Dawn. She nodded back and they slowly hobbled out.

 

~*~*~*~*~

 

Xander found them a few feet away in the grass. Settling next to the abused vamp, he nudged him with a whine. When tormented cerulean eyes raised to meet his, he raised his blood stained hands. What he held up made Dawn gag and turn away. Nestled in each palm was a heart glistening in the moonlight, wispy steam still rising.

"Should any dare do you harm, their hearts you shall hold in you fist." The vow was made quietly, but lost none of its power.

As Spike lifted shaky hands to take the offering, his stunned gaze never left the brilliant steady eyes of the man watching him. Suddenly, Spike's demon rose and with a howl he sank his fangs in the warm organ in there combined hands. At this, Xander let loose a loud whooping cry, almost like a laugh, as Spike drank each till it was nothing more than a husk.

Dawn had backed away during this but as several emotions flickered across her face, resolve finally locked in place. Clenching her hands into fists, she lifted her face to the moon and screamed long and loud, causing the night to still around them. Whipping their heads around, Spike and Xander stared at her, one golden eyed and bloody, the others brown eyes back lit in emerald and bristling still.

When they sat there gaping at her, she shrugged. "What? I thought I would join in the celebration, too."

Looking at each other, Spike began to grin and Xander broke out in inhuman giggles

"We'll make a demon outta you yet, Pet."


	6. Part 5

Part Five

Later that night, Xander had finally convinced Spike to stay at his house for a few days, if not to move in with him. So when morning came it found them both at Xander's.

With a groan, Xander reached over to smack at his alarm to shut the damn thing up but missed, sliding it a bit to the side. As it continued to buzz, a growl came from the pillow he had his face buried in and the second time he swung at it, it died a quick death as the knife Xander had just stabbed it with swayed gently from side to side.

There was a very small creak from the loose floorboard by his door that had him flipping over and a dull black Glock pointed at the very startled face of the young woman that had just crept in. Dawn jumped back with a shriek.

"Jesus Cripes, Dawn!" Xander said as he popped the safety back on the gun and flopped back down. Dawn's scream had caused Spike to come flying out of his room, hair wild and curling in just a pair of faded jeans .

"What! What is it?"

With a groan Xander sat back up looking hard at Dawn. "Dawnie almost got herself shot. That's what it is."

Dawn glared back to him. "Well, how the hell was I supposed to know you even slept armed?"

"Oh I don't know? You could try knocking, I know it's a bit old fashioned but they say the trend is back." Xander shot back at her. Spike stood there looking from one to the other, his face still bruised pretty badly but the other marks had almost healed from all the blood the pair had forced in him when they got in last night.

"Sodding hell, it's too fuckin early for this." he said, causing the almost sibling like bickering to grind to an abrupt halt. They looked over at him guiltily. Dawn sighed.

"Sorry Spike."

"Yeah, me too. You go on back to bed. We'll try and keep it quiet out here." Xander said as he tossed back the covers and climbed out to bed. Twin gasped caused him to grin as he walked over to his closet, slipping on his robe over his bare skin.

"Serves you right." he laughed as the door slammed shut.

 

~*~*~*~*~

 

It was a couple of hours before sunset when Spike emerged from his room for the second time. Walking through the hall to the kitchen, he found Xander hunched over stacks of papers and talking on the phone. Quietly, he went over to the fridge and poured himself a mug of blood. Xander hung up the phone the same time the microwave went off. Turning, Spike sipped his blood, wincing a little as the rim touched his sore mouth.

"Where's the Bit?"

Xander looked up. "Hmmm? Oh! She'll be back in a few, had to run to the shop for some things." Just as he opened his mouth to say something else, the front door swung open and Dawn stepped in.

"Xander! Someones out here for you!"

Sliding back his chair with a frown, Xander crossed to the doorway. On the other side stood a petite young woman with flowing golden hair and wide hazel eyes. Her long skirts drifted softly around her sandled feet. A long burgundy suede cape, with its hood already folded back, lay over her shoulders flowing to the ground. Tiny hands gripped one another under the flowing sleeves of the turquoise peasant top.

"Hullo Alexander." Her voice matched the rest of her, soft and delicate. "May I come in?"

Xander looked at her with hard eyes and mouth set. "Not if you have to ask." She took a small step in to the house shutting the door gently behind her. Turning back to the occupants of the room, she once again gripped her hands. Xander's face broke into a wide grin as he strode forward. Dropping to one knee in front of the young woman, he took her hands in his, kissing the backs lightly before pressing them to his forehead.

"My Lady."

A delighted laugh flouted around the room. "Stand, good sir, and introduce me to your friends."

Xander rose and offered his arm he turned to the other two watching from the kitchen doorway. He motioned for them to follow him in to the living room, settling the lady on one of the wooden rockers and after offering something to drink he began the introductions.

"My Lady, This is Dawn Summers, sister to Buffy Summers, the current Slayer. Also the legendary Key in her own right. And this is William the Bloody, one fourth of the Scourge of Europe and the Slayer of Slayers, also know as Spike and .....my good friend." The last was said with a slight smile. Both Spike and Dawn looked at each other, stunned by this type of introduction.

 

"This is My Lady Diana, she is a great sorceress."

At this pronouncement, Spike coward back into the kitchen and Dawn jumped in front of him, blades of silver and one of iron edges facing outward. Pouches of salt spilled onto the floor from where she had cut them as she spun, forming duel lines in the carpet.

"Hey! Dawn! What the HELL!" Xander said as he jumped to his feet from one of the chairs.

"I thought you were different!" Dawn sneered at him, never letting him out of her sight. "So when did you join them huh? Or were you in on it all along?" Her voice like chips of ice. Xander's eyes glowed green as he growled

"What.Are.You .Talking.About!"

"That will be quite enough," was said gently on a sigh.

Diana turned to Xander "It's my magic, my friend. They don't trust it or me." Xander slowly relaxed and his shoulders drooped. He brought a hand up, rubbing his eyes.

 

"Nor me, it seems." he sighed, sitting on the edge of the rocker, elbows on knees and his face hidden behind large hands. Diana stood and walked over to him, placing a tiny hand on his shoulder.

"Lady Diana's here to help get the thing off of Spike's arm and to ward the house. I also wanted to see if she track the spells placed on Spike back to the caster." This was muffled by his hands, but the hurt and defeat came through clearly.

Spike had crept back into the room and was standing beside Dawn, who had lowered her blades. They stood at an impasse. With a huge sigh, Xander rose to his feet walking slowly, careful to stay well away from the pair in the doorway. He stopped in front of the hutch in the corner of the room and pulled out a small silk bag. Crossing over to Diana, he handed her the pouch.

"Thanks for coming all the way down here, Di. Maybe I'll come see you and the girls in a few days?" He gave her a sad lopsided smile, kissing her hand again.

Diana passed the pouch back to him. "I'll not have you pay for me coming to see a dear friend. I think I will be going now, my dear." She said, reaching up and kissing his cheek. They made their way back over to the door with Xander keeping himself between Diana and Dawn. With her hand on the door knob, Diana paused

"Would you do me a favor? You wouldn't still have those books I loaned you, by chance?"

It showed his state of mind that Xander didn't realize that she could just as easily teleport them any time she wanted. He just nodded and went to his room. Diana turned to the girl and vampire with her face set in harsh disapproval as she addressed them.

"You have no idea how gravely you have just wronged that man. I came over land and sea at his call so great was the debt I owed him. He could have had anything in the world. His greatest desire, the wealth of kings, the power of gods." Her voice became harder with each word until it was granite. "But no, he asked for none of that. Alexander asked me here to help two ungrateful, blind children!"

"That's enough, Di. Leave them alone." Xander stepped in between them, his back to Dawn. "It's my fault not theirs. I was too stupid and didn't think. I should have warned them." A small whine slipped from him and Dawn stepped up, placing her daggers back in their sheaths.

"No, Xander. She's right. I shouldn't have been so quick to judge and I should have known better. I'm sorry."

Xander scooped her up in a bone crushing hug before she had finished talking. Dawn giggled and gasped, "Air ...need air.." Laughing, he stepped back and looked over to Spike, who was still half hidden in the doorway.

He walked over to him and as he got closer, he saw the fine vibrations running the length of the thin body. Cupping the bruised face in his warm palm, he whispered, "Their hearts, Spike. Friend or foe, their hearts are yours." Spike gave a choked sob and curled into the broad shoulder. Xander started to sway side to side while rumbling that growling purr.

Diana stood quietly with Dawn in the hall before turning to the brunet young woman and asked "Shall we retire to the sitting room until they are done?" Dawn nodded and followed her back into the living room. A short while later, the guys joined them.

"OK, are we all good with this? Just a warding and bad guy tracking. Nothing else." Xander still held the slightly shaking vamp as he said this. Dawn and Spike looked at each other before nodding in agreement. Diana set up the proper herbs and crystals and began pacing the room, chanting.

"Ban! Ban! Barrier That None Can Pass,  
Barrier Of The Gods, That None May Break,  
Barrier Of Heaven and Earth That None Can Change,  
Which No God May Annul,  
Nor God Nor Man Can Loose,  
A Snare Without Escape, Set for Evil,  
A Net Whence None Can Issue Forth, Spread for Evil,  
Whether It Be evil Spirit, or evil Fiend,  
or Hag-Demon, or Ghoul, or Robber-Sprite,  
Or Phantom, or Night-Wraith, or Handmaid of the Phantom,  
That Which May Do Harm in Any Form or Fashion

Which Hath Attacked the Shining Waters of Ea,  
May the Snare of Ea Catch It;"

At this Dania speckled the walls with shimmering drops of water.Her voice rose higher as she continued,

"Which Hath Assailed the Meal of Nisaba,  
May the Net of Nisaba Entrap It;  
Which Reverence Not the Great Gods,  
May the Great Gods Entrap It,  
May the Great Gods Curse It;"

Silver lines of pure power raced over the windowpanes to the sorceress' feet and back again.

"That Which Attacketh the House,  
Into a Closed Dwelling May They Cause It To Enter;  
That Which Circleth Round About,  
Into a Place Without Escape May They Bring It;"

Pale rose twined around the silver, crackling and sparking.

 

"That Which is Shut In By the House Door,  
Into a House Without Exit May They Cause It To Enter;  
With Door and Bolt, a Bar Immovable,  
May They Withhold It;

All the doors in the house slammed shut and ringed with pulsing sapphire.

That Which Bloweth In at the Threshold and Hinge,  
Which Forceth a Way Through Bar and Latch,  
Like Water May They Pour It Out,  
Like a Goblet May They Dash It to Pieces,  
Like a Tile May They Break It;"

Amber and the lightest of green raced to join the slowly growing ropes of power surrounding them. Xander hugged Spike closer as the vamp shivered, Diana's voice grew loud and harsh.

"That Which Passeth Over The Wall,  
Its Wing May They Cut Off;  
That Which Lieth in a Chamber,  
Its Throat May They Cut;  
That Which Looketh In at a Side Chamber,  
Its Face May They Smite;  
That Which Muttereth In a Chamber,  
Its Mouth May They Shut;  
That Which Roameth Loose In an Upper Chamber,  
With a Basin Without Opening May They Cover It;  
That Which at Dawn is Darkened,  
At Dawn To a Place of Sunrise May They Take It."

Strings of onyx and scarlet smashed into the power cord, causing it and Spike to shudder and tense.

"Out With You! Spirits of Fear, Spirits of Death!  
Give Way to the Sun and the Moon!  
For This is a Place Made Safe!  
Bright Blessings and Peace Upon Us!  
And All Who Reside Here,  
Let None Enter Here Unbidden,  
Keep Harm and Fear Far from This Place,  
May God and Goddess Bless Us!  
So Mote It So!  
So Mote It Be!"

Bright, bright ivory wrapped around the rope. The colors pulsed and twirled while a deep sonic boom shook the foundation, gold light zipping around the house. The magic cracked and sparked as it seeped into the house and ground. Diana stood in the eye of the power storm, shining with simmering gold, But the amazing the was the image that overlapped her like a movie projection.

It was the Goddess Diana in all her glory. As the faint image rippled and settled over Diana, they saw it wasn't an image at all, but a break in a glamor. When everything had settled down, Diana looked over to where Xander had Spike and Dawn gathered behind him as he crouched protectively in front. His hair was raised and teeth bared, growling with eyes glowing brighter than ever before.

Dawn was trying to edge around him to stand at his side, but Xander would only let her so far. She had her blades pulled once again, edges out and together they formed an immovable wall between what they now knew was the Goddess Diana herself and the vampire that was nearly catatonic from being so close to so much magic.

"Shh, Shh, It's OK. I am sorry I frightened you, it was not my intention." Diana held out her hand to the snarling man, watching calmly as he tensed and growled louder. She stepped closer, reaching to touch his face.

"I wouldn't do that...." Dawn trailed off and Xander grew quiet and nudged into the hand that gently stroked the side of his face. Xander shook his head as he came back to himself and forced the hyena away.

"I am alright," he rasped. "No harm, no foul." With that, he turned and gathered up the keening form at his feet and made his way over to the couch. Xander purred and whispered till Spike calmed. Looking up, he nodded at Dawn.

"Would you please grab some beers and the bottle of wine out of the cupboards in the kitchen, please?" Xander suddenly noticed something as they sat there. He had been rubbing the back of Spike's neck when the vamp nuzzled and mouthed the joint of neck and shoulder, sucking softly.

"Go ahead. It's alright," he whispered into the soft curls under his chin. At this ,Spike gave one more whimper and bit gently.

Dawn came back into the room with a tray of glasses and bottles. She passed the bottles to Xander and took a wine glass over to Diana, who had moved over to the window and was looking out. "Thank you, my dear," she said as she turned and took the glass from Dawn.

Dawn kept one for herself as she put the tray on the coffee table and sat in the recliner. "OK so....You're a Goddess." Diana looked at Dawn steadily as she sipped her wine. "Yes"

Dawn nodded and grinned. "Cool."

 

The other woman looked slightly surprised at the reply. "You believe me?" At Dawn's nod, she asked, "Just like that? No questions? No comments?"

Dawn just shrugged, taking a drink of her own and pointing. "Vampire... Multi possessed man." This caused Xander to snort into his beer. As she continued she counted off by raising a finger for each point. "Slayer, two witches, one werewolf and a watcher. Goddess is not too hard to believe with all the fireworks earlier."

Diana just stared at her for a moment before laughing "I like this one, my friend. She would rest well among the gods."

"But alas, we can not part with the cheeky minx." Xander said dramatically. During this, Spike had closed the tiny wounds, just resting his head on Xanders shoulder for a moment. Xander leaned down, murmuring in soft tones. When Spike nodded, he handed him the other beer it, one of the imported English beers he picked up a few nights ago and kept in the pantry.

Diana had been watching Xander's interaction with Spike ever since she had arrived. "My knight, has your fair Lady finally lost your favor?"

Spike looked at her in confusion before sharing that look with Dawn, who just shrugged and shook her head. Xander tensed then said quietly "Yeah, Buff's not the person I thought she was. But before we get into that, can we finish up here?"

He stroked Spike's arm, drawing attention to the golden band. Diana stepped closer, peering at the band. "Yes, of course, my dear."

Diana brushed her fingers over the metal before hissing at the sparks that shot up. "Whoever did this was messing with things that should never be woken." She ran her hands around it, setting off light showers. As she did, Spike turned his face away, shutting his eyes. Diana stepped back, still looking at it.

"Well, it is sealed proper...Sealed to his life force...." She paused, tilting her head. " Almost .....As if ..." She trailed off. Spike turned back with an almost hopeful expression.

"Come on, Di! As if what?" Xander exclaimed, watching Spike's reactions.

Diana looked around at the people sitting, before returning her gaze to the gleaming gold. "Almost as if it was a valve...a spout. Locked on tight, but a turn to the left and someone could tap right in to his life energy. Draining off ...."

Xander and Dawn exchanged horrified looks but Spike just slumped down on Xanders chest, weak with relief that finally someone had figured it out. Dawn jumped up pacing angrily.

"Fuck! It all makes sense now. I mean, how could I not see it before? It's so right there! Spike was getting weaker and weaker and Willow kept getting stronger and stronger. Everyone thought it was just because of all the spell books she has been reading, but noooo, she's draining the life out of Spike!"

 

Spike made his way over to her, wrapping lean arms around the girl. He tried to shush her, rocking from side to side. A quiet whisper caught their attention.

"Alexander...be calm, my friend...be calm." Diana knelt in front of the man. Hands braced on his knees, he bowed his head, shaggy brown hair hiding his face and every muscle tense.

"Do not fight them. Let them flow through you like water, like sprites. Allow them their say and let it go. Easy, my friend. Just like we worked on over the summer, remember?" She stroked his hair as she spoke but this time it wasn't helping.

Xander jerked away, lifting his face to the ceiling and let loose a whooping wail. Instead of the rage they expected. it was filled with pain and sorrow.

He turned wet chocolate eyes to the vampire. "Gods, Spike. I am soo sorry. The chip, Spike ...Oh gods, the chip." He dropped his head back down. "B...before I left for the summer, I gave Willow the files on the chip. She was supposed to deactivate it. What that thing does is just wrong. After the solder was released again, because of her memory spell, I could get into the on-line system files and hacked my way through till I found the blueprints and codes for it." Xander let out a deep breath into his hands and Spike took a step forward at the catch in it.

"I couldn't stay the ...hyena and the solder were tearing me apart from the inside. When ....when I came back and you still had it, I just thought it was giving her fits, or I hadn't gotten all of the information she needed. I just..." Spike took the last step and folded the shaking man into his arms, in a reversal of their earlier positions.

"Here now pet, you tried yeah? That's what counts." he soothed. Before he could say any more, Xander exploded up off the couch.

"You don't understand! It did! It was! Instead of deactivating it, she REPROGRAMMED it!" Xander had made his way over to the wall, punching through the wall like cardboard. Diana clapped her hands together sharply. "If you are finished? Why don't we take care of the problem and then worry about who did what to whom afterwards, hm?"

"But you said the bleeding thing was locked on tight?" This came from Spike, who was watching Xander.

"Well it is, but you have the key."

"What! If I had the bleeding key, the damn thing wouldn't still be on me arm!" Spike growled at her.

Diana smiled slightly at him "No, you do not have the key to the band itself. You have the key to ALL things." With this, she turned to Dawn. "If you are willing, I could use your help." Dawn nodded eagerly. "Whatever I can do."

"Come here, then. Put a bit of your blood on the gold then remove the band." Diana said, standing back and clasping her hands. Dawn stared at her in disbelief.

"That's it? It's that simple?" Diana chuckled. "Well, I could get a few props. But, why put on a show when simple is usually best?" Dawn took a deep breath, nodding. Xander moved back over to the couch to sit by Spike, taking his hand.

Pricking her finger, she spread the blood over the surface, once again setting off a light show of sparkles. Gripping the metal, she pulled hard and it slipped off with a hiss. Dawn handed it to Diana, who placed the vile thing in a leather bag, slipping it into her pocket. Looking at the raw place on pale skin, Xander whispered "I'm sorry."

At the soft words, Spike broke. It was just too much after all the stress of that night and the relief of having that damn band off. Xander gathered him close, Dawn pressed up against his back and Spike was surrounded, held close.

Sometime later Diana brought out a tea set with two pots. She poured cups for Xander and Dawn, handing them over as the knot of limbs untangled. From of the other pot, she poured Spike's drink, ruby liquid simmering as she passed it to him. As things calmed down, Dawn looked over at Xander.

"So, are you going to tell us how you two know each other?"


	7. Part 6

They sat sipping their drinks, each lost in their own thoughts, until Xander abruptly stood, walking over to the window to peer out into the night. At the loss of the human's heat, the exhausted vampire rested his head on his knees with a sigh. Dawn sat down next to him, wrapping a comforting arm around the bowed shoulders. "After Willow did that forget spell and we all got our memories back," Xander swallowed, "it woke up the hyena and solider I was possessed by before. Giles told me he got rid of them, but he just trapped them in my brain. When they were released, they were pissed. The hyena was an 11 thousand year old primal clan head. She was bound and determined to take over." He took a deep breath. "I kept having long blackouts or major pissed off moments. When I found myself out in the woods one night with no freaking idea how I got there, I knew I had to leave." 

"Why didn't you go to Giles, Willow, or Buffy?" Dawn asked shifting her hold on the vampire. Xander took another deep breath before turning back to the room. "I did. That's how I knew to call Diana to help Spike. I was Willow's prototype." Dawn sucked in a quick breath and Spike's head shot up to look at him, but Xander wouldn't meet their eyes,¡¡just looked out over their heads. "She had just found out about the spell and thought she could drain the hyena out." As he spoke, his hair began to slowly lift and bristle. "The first and only time she tried it, she damn near killed me. Without a focus for the spell all she did was drain my life force and all that energy went right into Wills. Willow came over to my house a few days later. She had these big plans for her and Buffy to use me as their power source." Xander's hands creaked as they clenched into fists.

 

Dawn gasped, and Spike started rocking; rubbing at the raw mark on his arm. He looked up and saw Xander's eyes focus once more. Xander gave them a tight smile before continuing "Anyway, after I shot down her make-Xander-a-battery plan, Wills gave me the speech on how I was just being selfish and it was my duty to help, and how I would finally have something to contribute. That was the only time I've ever thrown Willow out of my house. That was the first time I found out that the three of us," he glanced at Dawn and Spike, "could work together. But the small taste of freedom drove the Hyena nuts. I -- I had to get away before I hurt someone innocent. I took all of the money I had been saving for a house and bought my cousins motorcycle and took off." 

 

Turning back to the window, he braced a hand on the wooden frame causing it to groan under the pressure, unaware that he was growling under his breath. "I made it to a town called Essex before she broke free. I had rented a motel room that night and was heading down to a diner I had driven past on my way into town." Diana got up and crossed the room. By now, Xander was growling so hard his words were almost inaudible. Slowly petting his tense back, Diana took up the story. "A group of men had me in a abandoned building. They had found a way to drain me of my powers...They were..." she shuddered, and Xander's growl kicked up a notch "They were enjoying the fruit of their labors when Alexander walked past." A snarl ripped through her words. "We snapped and the Hyena took control. Those men were slaughtered, completely destroyed. When Hyena got through with them, she took off. We ended up in the Devil's playground." Xander stopped and the growling faded away. "I don't remember much about that time, but I do remember the feelings; contentment, happiness, anger, and loneliness...but never fear, because we were the baddest thing in the area." Xander flashed a grin at the woman standing next to him. "Until one little female came into our territory and kicked our ass from one ended to the other."

 

A small chuckle emerged from Diana. "It took me almost two months to find the spell and ingredients that those amateurs used. Once I did, I tracked Alexander to a den he'd holed up in. When I found out he was possessed I helped him join with his other occupants. We trained for weeks before Alexander felt strong enough to rejoin other people." she smiled at Xander who wrapped his arms around her in a hug. "Wow." Dawns quiet statement broke them apart "So, you're mixed together now right?" Xander nodded. Diana eyed Spike closely for a few moments, before turning to Xander "Alexander, you should feed your friend again. Then we all should settle in for the night, you have to go to work shortly do you not?" Xander twisted to look at the clock on the far wall "Damn it, yeah, this day's going to be a doozy." He looked over at Dawn "Are you staying tonight?"Dawn was already shaking her head. "Nah, the Bitch Queen's going to throw a fit as it is." She slipped out the door and closed it quietly behind her. ***** Xander pressed his forehead against the closed door and sighed. God, I'm tired. A quick glance told him the slumped vampire was asleep. Xander turned to Diana. "Would you like to stay here?" "If you're sure?" She said with a smile. "I would be delighted, thank you."

Xander showed her to his room. "You can take my room."

"I couldn't possibly take your bed from you." Xander shook his head at her. "I'll sleep in the spare room with¡¡Spike, or out on the couch. It's all right." He gave her another fast hug, and then went down the hall as the bedroom door snicked shut. Xander crouched down in front of the sleeping vampire, just gazing at the chiseled features. He watched as the long lashes fluttered, before slowly lifting to reveal sleepy deep blue. Spike's eyes opened wider and he lurched back, throwing shaking hand up to protect his head and face, and curling into a ball. "Hey, easy. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to startle you." Xander's hands hovered over the huddled frame, and then he gently stroked his hand down the curved back. Xander moved closer and started a deep rumble in his chest in an effort to settle Spike.

Cautiously Spike began to uncurl peeking over his arms. He felt Spike slowly lean into the comfort he offered. Spike buried his pale face into Xander's neck, and Xander slide his arms around Spike's shoulders. Lifting the vamp was a lot easier than he thought it would be. Moving down the hall, he went into the spare room, and settled them both down on the bed, the dark of the room creating a comforting den.

 

"I hate this." The soft whisper came from under his chin where the blond head was tucked. "They took everything from me. I'm a Master Vampire. I fought for it. I bled for it." The words ended on a sob, and Xander curled tightly, protectively around the smaller body. "Dust me. Bloody hell, just dust me." Xander froze, every muscle tensing. "Never gonna happen, Blondie." Spike's voice grew stronger. "I can't do this any more, pet. If it isn't Red, it's the other bitch. Or the fucking soldier boys. If I could fight, maybe ... but I've nothing left; no power, no bite. No bloody chance, yeah?" A choked laugh tore from the ragged throat. "No pride, no clan." The last was nearly lost in sobs, but Xander heard. He let the wounded man have his release. As the emotional storm eased, he gentled his grip and resumed the slow up and down of his hand along Spike's back.

Soon, Xander's comforting growl was the only sound in the room. Spike was almost asleep when he heard the words beneath Xander's rumbling purr. "What was lost, we will find. What was taken, we will take back." Spike lay stunned. When Xander's strong hand gently lifted his face, the heat of it was searing and he savored the touch. It had been so long since someone had touched him with gentleness. Blue crashed with green when Spike met Xander's gaze. "You have Clan if you want it. The Soldier, Hyena, Diana, and I we are all Clan, family. You can be part of that if you want it." Spike's whole body jerked, eyes flaring wide in shock at what Xander was offering and his mortally wounded demon took even the smallest offer of family/clan/safety/hope and lunged for it, slamming to the fore. Ridges and fangs pushed forward before Spike had a chance to do more than draw a breath. The soldier boys cruel training ran deep; Spike dropped his head waiting for the punishment, certain he was to be beaten for showing Xander his true face.

 

He doubted the mortal wanted reminding that Spike was really a demon in human skin, as others called him. When the expected blow didn't come, Spike dared to glance up. What he saw was another shock on this night of revelations. Xander's hair was stiff, bristles lifted in a ruffled mane. His eyes were a brilliant, bright green, the warm chocolate completely wiped away by the deadly predator that lived behind them. The soft mouth twisted into a cruel snarl revealing sharp fanged teeth. "I have never forgotten what or who you are William the Bloody, Slayer of Slayers, Spike. Your demon knows what it wants. It knows you can trust us. Trust me, Spike." Xander dropped his head to nuzzled the soft, blond hair, purring hard. "I take care of my family, you know that. After all, it took my girls trying to enslave me to push me away, and that was before being united with the Clan-based hyena living in my head." A quiet chuckle came with the words.

 

Spike swallowed hard before hesitantly reaching out and touching one of Xander's hands. Tentatively lifting golden eyes, he looked up into Xander's face. The hyena was still evident, but Xander's natural kindness had once again softened his visage. Xander's free hand reached to cradle the back of the blond head. Xander paused when his fingers brushed a tender, unhealed spot and Spike winced. ¡¡Slowly, carefully, Spike was drawn to the warm throat. "You're tired, hurt, and hungry. Drink, sleep. We can talk more about this tomorrow." Spike wearily nodded before gently pressing sharp fangs into the hot flesh.

 

Once again, the taste of power and dry heat filled his mouth, but this time Spike could taste the subtle flavor of clean mint that was the boy himself, and a swirl of cinnamon that must be the soldier. When he had calmed the gnawing hunger, Spike licked the bite one last time. He lay his head back down on the solid chest, feeling the fresh blood going to work on the damage in his body. Feeling safe and at home for the first time in a century, Spike drifted off to sleep.


	8. Part 7

Part 7

 

 

 

 

It was just a couple hours later that the solider was nudging Xander awake. Silently slipping from the bed he made his way to the bathroom. Turning on the shower he took care of his morning routine as the water heated. Laughing softly when he saw his work cloths folded neatly on the counter top. The smell of fresh coffee greeted him when he left the bathroom, steam following him. Diana was already up, sitting at the table when he walked in.

" You had better quit that before Spike gets up," Xander said, gesturing to the floating kitchenware that was making breakfast and pouring coffee all by its self.

Diana just chuckled around her tea cup. Xander sat down as a mug of steaming coffee and a plate of bacon, eggs, hashbrowns, and toast settled in front of him. He hurried through the meal and when he was finished Diana flicked a glance at the doorway as his tool belt and lunch box drifted over.

Snagging them out of the air he gave Diana a fast hug, pressing a kiss to her cheek.

****************************************************

Xander sighed as he pulled up to the curb at his house. Leaning his head on the wheel, he just let the aches from a rough day just flow through him. Finally, with a grumble Xander pulled himself out of his truck, grabbing his tools and taking out his keys along the way. Twisting the key a bit in the lock he let himself in.

Xander hung up his things before pulling off his boots, sending bits of mud and dust in the air. He turned to Diana. " Let me get cleaned up and then I need to talk to you, please?" There was a happy twinkle in his eyes as he smiled at her.

Diana nodded. " I'll fix the evening meal but I am worried about your friend, he hasn't left his room all day."

Xander frowned as he cast a look down the hallway, then turned back to the woman in front of him. " I'll see whats up done when we're done, kay? Dinner would be great but you're going to spoil me ya know, we could just order take out." He told her with a laugh.

Diana frowned at him " I refuse to eat that swill," she said with a sniff. " Besides you are too skinny by far and so is that friend of yours." Xander just chuckled and moved on down the hall.

@

@

His hair was still damp when he made his way back to the kitchen. Diana had made some kind of chicken and rice with a salad.For him she had several very large steaks that were almost still mooing. Xander slid into his seat with a heartfelt groan; the smell of warm meat had the hyena** growling in his mind. With feeding Spike all the time like he was doing he needed the protein and iron, making the hyena crave meat, fresh meat and this was as close as Xander would let her get.They ate quietly, with Xander asking Diana to make a few stops for him then meet them later. When they had finished and Diana had once again done her Sword in the Stone impression causing Xander to chuckle with thoughts of a young Arther and the old Merlin, Xander helped Diana into her cloak with a warm hug before locking the door behind her.

Heading back to Spike's room he lifted his hand to knock softly on the door.

" Spike, you up?"

Xander didn't hear any response, so he opened the door a little more. The room was dark, with** just a small wedge of light from the open door. The reason he had given Spike this very room was because of the steel shutters that slid out on tracks sealing the wide arching windows, making the room completely light proof. On the far side of the bedroom stood a four poster bed, the high mahogany spindles almost reaching the ceiling, a canopy of heavy velvet drapes flowed to the floor from all four corners. A dark down comforter covered the bed, hiding a sea of midnight satin sheets under it. The bed was a California king, the head and foot boards were carved with swirling curves sweeping up in twisting flames that seemed to burn all on their own. Xander knew every dip and curve of that deep dark wood, he had built it himself.

Stepping farther into the room Xander reached for the small table near the door, inside the drawer was a set of buttons and knobs. He twisted one, and the shutters slid silently back to expose the falling night. Turning another one caused the track lights in the edges of the room to softly glow. Shutting the drawer once more he moved closer to the bed. " Spike? Hey come on we have to get moving."

The huddled lump on the bed shifted slightly, causing blond curls to peek out of the top. Sitting on the edge of the bed Xander pulled the covers down just enough to see drowsy eyes. Xander gently placed his hand on Spike's head slowly rubbing at the soft hair at his temple.

" Are you feeling better?" Spike just nodded nuzzling into Xander's hand, causing the blankets to slip until Spike's whole face was above it.

Moving his hand down, Xander brushed at the now healed mouth. " You look better; all the bruises are gone."

Again the only answer Xander got was a nod. " What cat got your tongue?" came with a chuckle.

This time it was a shake; all the while Spike continued to nuzzle at Xander's wrist. Xander cupped the side of Spike's jaw, laying his wrist more firmly over the velvet lips.

"Hungry?"

As Spike flashed a startled and leery look at him, Xander stroked the sharp cheek bone with a callused thumb.

" Go on, I won't be mad later."

Xander felt his chest get tight at the thought that someone would and obviously had teased the vampire with something like this, no doubt the offer to feed had been given but taken away at the last second before. There was a swiftly indrawn breath before a sharp burn spread across his wrist. The gentle pulls caused a reaction in the hyena that Xander had not expected; she moved forward but not to take over as he thought she might. A feeling of fur brushed under his skin. A gasp broke free of him as a shudder moved through his bones, it was like the hyena was rubbing herself against the underside of his skin. Like a cat wanting to be petted.

Slowly the gentle pulls eased, leaving Spike just taking small sips before sealing the bite. The vampire curled around Xander, laying his head on the hard thigh with a sigh. Xander rubbed a hand over Spike's back for a bit, enjoying the quiet of their den. Xander hated to break the calm they sat in but they had to get moving.

"Come on Blondie, we have to get going or the gang is gonna come looking for us, and I don't want them to know you're here."

Xander knew he'd said something wrong when Spike's head flew off this lap. The bright blue eyes had turned glacial. " Right, wouldn't want the others to know that you had their pet over last night."

Xander's reaction to that statement was swift and harsh.Green clouded brown as Xander looked down in to the face of the vampire below him.

"You. Are. Not. A. Pet!" Xander snarled, sharpened teeth snapping. " And that wasn't what I meant! No one knows where I live now and I want to keep it that way. Plus, do you really want Buffy and Willow knowing where you are ? Because you have to know that if Buffy knows where you are so do the Soldiers."

At this Spikes face softened. "Oh."

Xander snorted. " Yeah, oh. You drama queen."

"Oi!" Spike said as he sat up looking around at the room.

Xander moved off the bed over to the dresser on the far side of the wall. It was a made of the same material the monster bed was. He ran a hand over the gleaming polish. " There are some clothes in yours size in here. I had Diana make something for you to wear tonight until we can go get your stuff. "

Xander looked over at Spike who was still sitting in the bed. Spike just looked back at him. " Well you going to stand there and watch or are you going to get outta here so I can get dressed?" Spike raised an eyebrow at the bright flush that flooded Xander's face.

" I ..I'll just .. I mean .. I wasn't .." Xander stopped and took a deep breath " I'll be outside."

Spike's laughter followed him as Xander all but ran for the door. In the hallway Xander leaned into the wall letting his head drop back, just savoring the sound of Spike's laughter. It had been a long time since he had heard it.

****************

@

@

The closer they got to the Magic Box the more Spike shut down. They were just around the corner when Xander glanced at him worried before stopping Spike with at hand at his shoulder.

"You alright?"

"Sure, mate. Right as rain." The words were flat and the smile that came with them was even more fake.

"Don't lie." Xander stepped closer pulling the smaller frame protectively to him. They stood that way for a moment just leaning on each other. "You stay with me, stay behind me. I don't want you to go anywhere near Willow or Buffy OK? You most definitetly will not go anywhere with either one of them."

@

Spike shuddered

"Can take care of my self, mate. Don't you worry."

Xander leaned back to look in to Spikes face "Normally I would agree with you Blondie, but this isn't normal. Besides to us you're Clan and we protect our own whether they need it or not."

Spike nodded looking a little steadier. "Thanks, mate."

"Remember stay with me, if they try to take you I'll throw some excuses out but you are staying with me."

Once again Spike nodded before pulling away and they both made their way down the rest of the way to the Magic Box.

Later everyone had gathered at the Magic Box. There was some new big bad in town. Giles and Anya were over by the counter looking through some large tomes. Xander flipped a page in the book he was looking at from his spot on the stairs. Dawn was on the floor next to him sharpening one of her daggers. They had blocked Spike in behind them farther up on the staircase in an attempt to guard Spike.

Xander glanced over to where Willow and Tara were sitting looking over some new spell books that Giles had just ordered for the shop. Xander jumped slightly when Spike's cool hand touched the back of his neck turning to glance questioningly up at Spike

"You're growling, mate."

It was said so softly Xander just barely heard him. Xander blinked and then nodded clenching his teeth to hold it back.

Tara moved over to talk to Dawn about the latest demon they where looking up. Things where going quietly and Xander had almost relaxed enough to really read the books that had been given to him, when Giles called Spike over to look at one of the books in some demon text.

Dawn and Xander both stiffened then slowly moved to the side to let Spike slip past, taking the long way around the redheaded witch. When nothing happened, the pair slowly relaxed back into the stairs, but didn't drop their guards. A couple hours later the group hadn't found anything on the demon they were looking for. Xander stood placing the last book he was reading on to the table.

"Well guys, the working man has to be going home for some shut eye before playing with power tools in a few short hours."

That was as far as he got before the shop door slammed open and Buffy came whirling in talking excitedly about her night. Xander was slowly making his way over to the other side of the shop where Spike was edging toward him around the counter. Xander could see the shaking starting in his friend, it was barely there, just a fine quiver. He had almost made it, was close to Spike, when Spike stumbled as if something tripped him causing the vampire to bump in to the wall next to him. It wouldn't have been all that bad save for the shelf of crosses and holy water that was smashed when the shelf came off the wall falling down with the vampire. The falling water seemed to spray out oddly but most of it missed Spike. Xander knelt down brushing the bits of wood and plaster away calling for Dawn to get a towel out of the training room and a bottle of water from the small fridge.

"Good Lord! What happened?" Giles asked, looking from the fallen vampire to the missing plaster on the wall.

At the same time Xander heard a small giggle, turning his head he looked over at the table where Willow sat wide eyed, snickering behind her hand. His eyes narrowed but before he could say anything he noticed her other hand. It was crossed in front of her rubbing at her upper arm, in just about the same spot....

"You stupid vampire! Look! Just look at what you did to my coat! It's ruined!" Buffy snarled as she moved closer. There were one or two damp spots on the soft suede jacket she was wearing . "I swear to God you are going to pay!"

Xander moved in front of the cowering form eyes flashing. Buffy moved closer completely focused on Spike, a strange glee dancing in her eyes, but before she could try to move around Xander a loud clap of thunder crashed through the shop, rattling the glass, knocking over bottles and jars.

Standing in the open door was Diana and at her side was a huge dog. Its shoulders all most reaching her waist.

"Enough."

Stepping lightly down the steps she made her way over to the group.

Giles, looking dazed, shook his head "I'm sorry ma'am, but we're closed."

Diana just smiled at him. "I know, I'm here to talk to Alexander."

"Oh, jeez Xander, you told her? God, can't you shut up about anything?" Buffy snarled, shifting closer once again.

Xander just sighed, slipping next to Spike, who was still huddled on the floor with one hand clutching Dawn's coat. She had slipped in behind Xander to check on her friend. She softly stroked Spike's hair as she tried to reassure the trembling vampire. With a small smile to Dawn, Xander flicked his eyes from Dawn to Buffy and back again. Nodding, she gave Spike a final pat before moving in between the men and her sister, preparing to once again guard their backs.

Xander reached over Spike, gathering him up before rocking back on his heels and standing. Xander carried the slowly recovering vamp back over to their side of the room, sitting him down on the stairs once again. Checking for burns from the rain of holy water, Xander found one or two larger patches but mostly small stings. A bottle of water and a rag appeared over his shoulder, causing Xander to jump slightly and Spike to give a small snort of amusement. Flicking Dawn a grateful smile before cracking the lid, he passed the opened bottle under his nose and inhaled deeply, scenting the water. Nodding to himself that the water was untainted, Xander wet the cloth, dabbing gently at the angry skin.

Satisfied for the moment, Xander put down the cloth and acknowledged Spike's amused grin with a shrug. Xander moved over to where Diana was standing with the dog, while noting that Dawn had taken his place in front of their friend.

"Thanks for bringing him Diana. Did you have any trouble?" he asked, bending down to pet the large dog who was already leaning around him sniffing the air with a whine. The dog was beautiful, deep black with silver markings on his legs, face and belly. Xander knelt down gently running his hands through the thick fur.

"No, they were very accommodating," Diana said with a gentle smile.

She was about to say more when a small hand clamped on to Xanders shoulder, giving a yank that should have had the young man flat on his back. As it was, Xander barely rocked. Xander slowly stood and turned, causing Buffy's hand to slip from his shoulder to his arm. Xander glanced at it briefly before looking at its owner.

"If you want to keep that hand, get it off me." The words were flat and the tone steady.

"Right. Like you could do anything about it if I wanted to leave it right there. Like you could stop me from doing anything I wanted to do. Zeppo." Buffy gave a confident laugh squeezing his arm with strength that not long ago would have had him on the floor with a broken arm.

Xander might have let it go, might have stood down and let her get away with it, turning the insults into jokes to lighten the mood if her eyes hadn't flicked to Spike with her last words. If Spike hadn't whimpered when Buffy spoke.

That whimper had Xanders face hardening. With the same steady look in his eyes, Xander grasped Buffy's hand in one of his, slowly squeezing, watching as the laughter and confidence began to fade from her face. Watching confusion grow in her eyes as the steady pressure caused the slayer's grip to loosen and let go. Watching as pain replaced the confusion when her bones begin to grind together and Buffy was slowly brought to her knees.

"No, Slayer, that's where you're wrong."


	9. Chapter 9 >revised<

Chapter 9

 

Everything was suddenly still in the shop it was as if the room its self was holding its breath. Nobody moved for a moment then finally with a low growl Xander tossed Buffy’s hand away from himself.

Clutching her quickly bruising arm to her chest Buffy stayed where she was shaking her head from side to side as if dazed. Xander made his way over to the shivering vamp huddled on the stairs behind Dawn and Diana. The dog Diana had brought stood stiffly on guard beside the group watching the room with hard eyes.

“Come on let’s get out of here.” Xander said as he gathered the cold form under his arm. They had almost made it past where Buffy knelt when she raised her head and looked over at them

“Dawnie?”

It was just barely a whisper full of confusion Buffy looked from person to person still dazed

“Dawnie?”

Buffy whispered again this time a little louder.

Dawn froze slowly she turned to look at her sister.

“Buffy?”

All she could see was a streak of red as Willow hurtled past to throw herself down next to the kneeling slayer.

“OH! Buffy are you ok, here let me help. XANDER! How could you do something like this! What’s the matter with you?” Willow continued to rant at Xander and coo at Buffy until she had managed to get Buffy to her feet and headed out the door “Come on Buffy I’ll get you home ok? I know a good spell that will have you fixed right up.”

Xander just shook his head as he watched the display tighting his arm around Spike he again started for the door.

 

“Stop right there.”

 

Xander sighed; “Not now Giles.”

 

“Yes Bloody well now! I want to know what’s going on this instant!” With that Giles, tossed his glasses on top of the desk to stock over to the group. He didn’t even make half a dozen steps when Xander whirled around hackles raised.

 

“WHY?” he shouted “Why the hell do you need to know now?! You haven’t given a good golly damn all Freaking summer! What? What? Was it just because your poor chosen one bit off more that she could chew this time? I guess you think I should have just let her go ahead and break my arm? After all I’m just the Zeppo right? Just cannon fodder right?” With each question Xander advanced on the Watcher. 

Each question drove the Watcher back like a blow.

 

“What do you mean this time… Buffy wouldn’t have… You’re not… Your eyes …” Giles stumbled over his words shaking his head looking pale and in shock.

 

“You didn’t know?” it was said very softly “You really didn’t know”

 

Dawn stepped around Xander whose hackles where still up but slowly calming. Giles shook his head before letting it drop into his hands as he stumbled into the desk almost falling into his chair beginning to noticeably shake.

 

“I don’t know…I… My head is about to bloody burst!”

 

“Oh! Giles!”

 

Anya rushed forward placing her arm around the shivering man.

 

Diana stepped forward “If I may?”

 

She reached out placing her hands over Giles head “Have you often been having headaches, confusion, and blackouts?”

 

Anya nodded “How did you…?”

 

“Hmm” Diana’s hands began glowing softly “Yes, I thought so. You have a nasty little spell on you Mr. Giles; it’s a mix of several spells really. I think…yes... There that should help a bit.”

 

Gradually as the termers eased Diana peeked over her shoulder towards Spike, who was still behind Xander,

 

“Could you make some a pot of tea with a little something in it for Mr. Giles; if you please?”

 

“Can’t luv, the Watcher has to ask for it.” Spike replied as he rested his head against Xander’s back worn down by the night’s events already.

 

“Of course and why would anyone think Spike would be even the least bit helpful without making a body pay for it is beyond me: Bad Spike.” Giles said without even looking up the scorn plain in his voice. As soon as Giles had finished Spike went down convulsing painfully, hands clutched tight to his head. Xander caught him before Spike hit the ground cradling suffering form to himself rocking slightly.

 

“Spike! Oh God! What happened? Is it the chip? Why’s it zappin him he didn’t even hurt anybody?!” Xander said

 

Dawn knelt down with them placing a hand on Xander’s shoulder “We told you She re-programmed it. They all have command words and phrases for it now.” Dawn gently passed the other hand over Spikes hair in a practiced move.

 

With this Xander’s head whipped around towards the older man: eyes flaring, teeth bared an inhuman snarl ripped from his throat. “What!”  
Only a soft whine Spike kept him from launching himself across the room “Xan….please? Please Xan?” Spike croaked weakly nudging against the hand closest to his face.

 

In answerer Xander harshly bit in to the skin of his wrist pressing the now bleeding flesh to the pale lips allowing the Hyena to push through even more giving the blood a boost of power. Spike took only a mouthful before trying to pull away. “Come on Blondie take more than that I’m alright; that little bit won’t help much.” Xander soothed while keeping one eye on the stunned Watcher.

 

Spike shuddered a bit before relaxing back in to Xander beginning to work softly at the wound. “That’s it” Xander breathed as he growled out a low chuffing almost purr.

 

At this Giles surged unsteadily to his feet “Xander what are you doing get away from…!” That was as far as he made it when the dog Diana had brought with her stepped in front of the downed pair head low fur stiff. Black smoke curled up from under its paws and between the curled lips, amber eyes glowed brightly as it seemed to grow in size now all most as large as a small pony.

 

“ Oh I wouldn’t if I were you, I really wouldn’t” Diana stated quietly to the Watcher.

 

“What? Is that? Is that what I think it is?” Giles gasped falling back into his chair.

 

“What Giles you don’t like my present to Spike?” Xander said almost cruelly “And yes it is.”

 

Xander nuzzled the top of Spike’s head as he gently removed the healing wrist from the now pink tinted mouth.

“Leave it to you pet, to get me a real Hellhound” Spikes voice was still rough but stronger.

 

Xander leaned down brushing his lips against Spike’s ear “I’m fixing that thrice damned chip as soon as we get home.” He said quietly

 

Spikes eyes flared wide he jerked back slightly staring stunned at the man in front of him.

 

Meanwhile Diana had stepped closer to Giles making slight motions with her hands fingers weaving patters smoothly. “Mr. Giles If you could please look this way just one moment, that’s right, yes.” 

 

She began swaying just a calm small motion quickly the Watchers eyes lost their focus. Diana raised her hands still weaving their pattern touching over Giles heart, ears, eyes, mouth, and finally head

 

“As he once was  
So again shall he be  
Free of mind  
Free of heart  
Free of will  
As he once was so now  
Again he shall be  
As I will so mote it be.”

 

Giles gulped in a large breath rocking back blinking slowly he looked around the room.

 

“Good lord, is that a Hellhound?”

 

tbc.........

 

A/N: Still no beta =( and a little rusty but hopeful so read on and as always let me know what you think!


End file.
